Matthew Howlett
Matthew Howlett (b. November 4, 2013) is a mutant, a Witch-Werewolf hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of DJ and Talon, and the grandson of Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch. He is also a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure, hailing from the Kaguya clan and a member of Team William. He is also a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Monodramon. Matthew is a member of the Grey family, the Eisenhardt family and the Howlett family. 'History' Early Years Matthew Jean-Luc James Howlett was born on November 4, 2013 in Vancouver, Canada and was raised in New York and Los Angeles. He is the oldest child of Mark Sheppard and Selena Howlett. He is of American, Canadian, Transian, German, French and British heritage. Matthew is the older brother of Magdalena. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Adamantium Claws: Matthew's skeleton includes six retractable 12-inch long adamantium claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Matthew can, at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin beneath the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, but the blood loss is quickly halted by his healing factor. Matthew can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he must keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his hands, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws were made of adamantium from the start, unlike the claws of Wolverine which were made of bone and then grafted with the metal. Matthew's claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as most metals, wood, and stone. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' One of Matthew's mutant powers is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. Matthew's accelerated healing powers have been commonly referred to as his mutant healing factor. The full extent and speed of his healing factor isn't known. He has been shown to fully heal from numerous gunshot wounds, severe burns covering most of his body, and regenerate missing eyes within a matter of seconds. Among the more extreme depictions of his accelerated healing factor involves him having his skin, muscles, and internal organs incinerated from his skeleton only to fully regenerate the tissue within minutes. *''Foreign Chemichical Immunity:'' Matthew's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poisons and most drugs, except in massive doses. For example, it is extremely difficult for him to become intoxicated from alcohol. *''Immunity To Disease:'' Matthew's highly efficient immune system, which is part of his accelerated healing factor, renders him immune against all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Matthew possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Matthew can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Matthew's mutant healing factor enables him to push his muscles beyond the natural limits of the human body without injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. His natural strength is augmented by the demand placed on his musculature due to the presence of over 100 pounds of Adamantium bonded to his skeleton, which also removes the natural limitations of the human skeletal structure by allowing him to lift weights that would damage a human skeleton. Matthew has been depicted with sufficient strength to break steel chains and support the weight of a dozen men with one arm. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Matthew's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. Logan can sustain himself at peak capacity for several days. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Matthew's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Matthew's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimen. *''Delayed Aging:'' In addition, Matthew's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. It has however not been activated yet, as he is still quite young. *''Animal Empathy:'' Matthew has the ability to sense the emotional state of animals on a basic level such as fear, anger, happiness or pain. He can even communicate with them to make the animal aware of his actions and/or his intents. Magnetokinesis: Matthew is a mutant with the superhuman power to channel and manipulate magnetic fields that exist naturally or artificially. Matthew's power is, for all practical purposes, limitless. He can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Matthew has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains and change the course of rivers. Matthew once, like his mother and great-grandfather, blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. It is clear that Matthew's power is psionic. His powers are apparently powerful as Matthew can levitate persons by controlling the iron in their blood, a feat that not even his great-grandfather, the king of metal, Magneto can do. *''Magnetic Force-Fields:'' Matthew usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions and the depths of space. *''Magnetic Flight:'' Matthew is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between him and the planet, propelling himself thus. *''Matter Manipulation (Telekinesis):'' This is a form of a combined force of telekinesis and magnetokinesis. Matthew is able to manipulate matter even to the subatomic level for a number of purposes. This might explain why, he is not limited to objects with metallic properties and is able to manipulate objects with non metallic properties like wood, stone, plastics etc. to such a degree. *''Electromagnetic Sight:'' By concentrating, Matthew can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, but not to as high of a degree as his great-grandfather, Magneto. *''Organic Iron Manipulation:'' Matthew can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Under normal conditions, Matthew possesses the physical strength of lifting around 30 tons. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman strength which limits are unknown. Whatever those limits might be, he is ultimately able to lift far in excess of 60 tons with ease. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' As a result of increasing his strength, he dramatically increases the overall efficiency of his musculature. While magnetically enhanced, his muscles produce considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Under normal conditions, Matthew possesses the physical durability of his grandfather, Wolverine. However, he can channel vast amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of granting himself vast superhuman durability, to the point where he can shrug off punches to the face from super humans such as Namor and Colossus while weakened and remain unharmed. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He naturally possesses enhanced reflexes. He can further enhance these reflexes with magnetic energy, to the point where he can pluck out of the air with his hand, superhumans as swift and fast as the likes of Speed with ease. *''Superhuman Speed'' Acoustic Eclectic Mimicry: Matthew possesses the ability to transform music to create various effects. Different styles of music create different effects, all depending on what he is listening to. *''Concussive Blasts:'' "Hard" music like rock allows him to generate damaging blasts. *''Forcefields:'' Classical music allows him to create forcefields. *''Photokinesis:'' Dance music enables him to create blinding lights. *''Flight:'' Gospel music allows him to fly. Chaos Magic Reality Warping: Matthew's last power is the superhuman ability to manipulate chaos magic. His hexes are, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by inducing chaos. Matthew's powers are not fully under his conscious control. *''Hex Bolts:'' Initially, Matthew had the ability to manipulate probability via his "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively short range, and are limited to his line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on his part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. These hexes would only manifest "bad luck" effects. He later gained enough control over his powers that his powers only work when he wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. Matthew can use his hexes to light flammable objects, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields and deflect magical attacks. They have been known to alter the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, negate or distort physical laws, and to cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear. He has an affinity with natural elements and phenomena, stemming largely from his magical training under his mother, Selena, and has trained often at using his hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". Ultimately, the hexes are not under Matthew's direct control, although he can influence the nature of their effects with great concentration and effort. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Matthew may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Matthew's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Matthew is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Matthew can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Matthew does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Matthew dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch/Werewolf Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Lycanthropy: As he witch-werewolf hybrid, Matthew is able to use all of the lycanthropic abilities. *''Super Strength:'' Matthew is much stronger than any human. *''Super Speed:'' Matthew is extremely faster than any human and can rival any vampire. He can use this ability in either Human or wolf form. Under the full moon, Werewolves can use their speed in wolf form to even swiftly chase down Vampires. *''Super Agility:'' Matthew possesses superhuman agility. He can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *''Super Durability:'' Matthew can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. He can also exert themselves without much tire. *''Healing Factor:'' Matthew possesses superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal near instantaneously. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires, even in human form. *''Super Senses:'' Matthew has extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. *''Anger:'' When a Werewolf is furious, their anger increase all their powers and abilities for a short period of time, as well as can have an advantage over a Vampire. *''Full Moon:'' Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *''High body temperature:'' Werewolves have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for some vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. This temperature also prevents frequent illness, by killing any potential pathogens they come into contact with before they can become ill. *''Wolf form:'' Matthew can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. Abilities as a Ninja Shikotsumyaku: As a member of the Kaguya clan, Matthew possesses the Shikotsumyaku, the kekkei genkai which allows the user to manipulate their own skeletal structure as a means of combat. Specifically, it allows Matthew to manipulate his osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability gives him absolute control over the concentration of calcium within his bones, allowing him to control the density or malleability of them. Matthew also stated that his bones were stronger than tempered steel. Matthew uses this ability to wield his bones as weapons in battle, and can use them in the form of taijutsu attacks (which he calls dances) to give him a variety of abilities, as well as grant him a near-invincible defence, able to withstand most of the impact from even a chakra-enhanced blade. He can also grow an entire forest of gigantic bone blades. Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Matthew is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Matthew is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Expert: Matthew possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Hakuda Master: Matthew can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Immense Spiritual Power: Matthew possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is glaucous-coloured. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: Matthew has spent most of his life as a ninja, and being the son of Selena, the grandson of Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch and the great-grandson of Magneto, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Matthew has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Matthew holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Matthew is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Matthew is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, German, French, Japanese, Chinese and Italian; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai and Vietnamese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Class 50-75: He possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 50 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses Silver: Most werewolves are weakened by or allergic to silver. A silver bullet could potentially kill a werewolf. Heart Extraction: If a werewolf's heart is ripped out, it will cause instant death. Decapitation: By removing the head of a werewolf, it dies. 'Appearance' Matthew2.jpg Matthew8.jpg Matthew.jpg Matthew3.jpg Matthew4.jpg Matthew6_2.jpg Matthew11.jpg Matthew7.jpg Matthew8_2.jpg Matthew9.jpg Matthew10.jpg Matthew6.jpg Matthew_Tattoo.jpg|Matthew's Fleur-de-lis tattoo. Jacob_Black.jpg|Matthew's Werewolf form. Matthew is a tall young man with handsome looks. He has tan skin, dark eyes and brown spiky hair. He is extremely fit. *'Hair:' Matthew has short dark hair normally kept in a spiky fashion. He usually does not have any facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Matthew has two known tattoos; a Fleur-de-lis on his left arm, and the Crest of Patience on his right wrist. *'X-Men Uniform:' *'Wolf form:' Matthew's wolf form is described as about 10 feet in length, russet brown fur, dark intelligent eyes, and very swift. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Canadians Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 25-50) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Howlett family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Kaguya clan Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Magnetokinetics Category:Claw Retraction Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Audiokinetics Category:Telekinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Magnet Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2013 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:House of the Scarlet Witch Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Zoopaths Category:Flight Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Team William Members Category:Dating Characters Category:Crest of Patience Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:18th Division Members Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Wind Release users Category:Earth Release users